


Changing Winds

by JDLouis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Historical, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDLouis/pseuds/JDLouis
Summary: The year is 1712. Slave trades and black market Pokémon poaching plague both land and sea alike. Empires both large and small squabble for every last inch of land, on every last island, pouring resources into many regions in quantities the likes of which none have ever seen before. Cargo ships and merchant vessels are as common a sight as wingull, carrying goods of various values across vast swathes of open sea.And it is a great time to be a pirate.However, such a life is not for Nico Fairaway. While he is not above hiring mercenaries or privateers, his goals are set on something else entirely. His redemption, long just inches away from his grasp, has finally found its way into the palm of his hands. With it, his consciousness can become clean once again and, more so, perhaps, lead to a better chapter in his life.Even still, however, the ghosts of his past still ravage his mind. While redemption may be just around the corner, peace may never truly come.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. It Falls Unto My Lot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is my first time posting a work on here, and I hope my story that I am sharing with you today finds you well. This short story is currently complete, and contains 5 chapters in total that I intend to release over the next week or two. I worked on this story as a break from a much larger Pokémon story I've working on since June. So if you like my writing style, keep your eyes peeled in the coming months.
> 
> Criticisms both large and small are always welcome, as I am always trying to improve my writing style whenever I can.
> 
> Without further adieu, I leave you to the story. Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments.

**It Falls Unto My Lot**

Pushing my knee firmly into his back, I finally managed to get the porcine nobleman subdued, quickly tying his hands and feet together. Once the knots were tight enough that he couldn’t easily move, I heaved him up onto his knees, where his eyes immediately met the tip of a rapier that was pointed at him by one of the ship's crewmen. That sight alone was enough to start making him shake and hyperventilate as if he was staring death itself in the face.

“W-what do you want!?” His voice quivered.

“The orb. Where is it?” I stated plainly.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He shouted.

I nodded to the crew member that had the sword to his throat, and a greasy grin curled upon his face. With one swift motion, he brought the pommel of his sword up and delivered a sturdy blow to the back of the nobleman's head with a solid crack, causing him to double over in pain. He moaned and tossed about on the floor, shouting all manner of obscenities towards us. Not keen on wasting any more time than necessary, I kneeled down, grabbing him by his cheeks and pulled him back up back onto his knees, bringing his terrified face up close to mine.

“I am not here for your life. Make this easy for both of us and tell me where it is.”

Coughing and shaking violently, he let out a huff, “M-m-my necklace... The safe u-under th-the desk...”

“Now was that hard?” I mocked, throwing him down by his face, his teeth making an audible clack as his chin hit the floor. Unsheathing one of my daggers that lay strapped to my belt, I pulled his necklace up with the blade and with a swift yank, cut the necklace from his person and grabbed the key that dangled from it.

“Keep an eye on ‘im.” I barked to the unclean scalawag, who proceeded to keep his sword at the man’s throat. The moment he kneeled on top of his side to keep the blade on him, he began wincing, clenching his nose with his free hand.

“Think this one’s shat ‘imself.” He remarked as I stepped behind the desk. Pulling the oak chair back, I saw nothing of note beneath the setup other than the pristine rug that the teak desk rested upon. Both the desk and the rug were rather luxurious, even for a slaver, but that mattered not to me, as I unsheathed my sword and began cutting away at the fabric. A few long moments of tearing away at the thing revealed precisely what I was seeking; a floor safe that would have otherwise gone completely unnoticed to the eyes of me or anyone else from the crew. I kneeled down next to it, eager, holding the key from the broken necklace. I slowly lowered it to the safe, inserting it into the lock, turning it until I heard the tumblers within click, revealing that which I had been yearning for so long.

A generously sized brilliant deep azure orb that seemed awe inspiring beyond what any human could possibly make with their own hands. Tantalized by its sky-like allure, I held it up to the sunlight that cast through the window behind the chair, basking in it’s magnificent grandeur. Viewing the orb in this light was almost like looking into a clear summer night, as the stars within danced like glitter, reflecting the light around it in a beautiful deep teal. Even the position of some of the stars within seemed to match the stars in our own sky by which our navigation by sea was possible.

“What’chu got there lad?” The young mate piped up.

“What I came here for.” I stated, placing the orb into my satchel and buttoning it closed, making my way to the door, “My business here is done. Do with him as you please.”

“Oh-ho boy, reckon we’ll sell this one back in Lilycove for a pretty shilling.” He grinned devilishly.

“N-no! I gave you what you want! You have to set me free!” He yelled.

I turned back to him, giving him an indifferent stare, “I owe you nothing.”

His struggling and pained obscenities echoed through the estate as he continued to yell out to me. Quickly silenced by the sailor who shoved a dirty rag into his mouth, the muffled yells faded behind me as I walked down the hallway towards the estate’s entrance. Front double doors remained open, showing the crystal clear twilight sky of orange and blue, with nary a cloud nor branch obstructing the beautiful view. On the porch stood the owner of the ship, Captain Hornigold, who leaned on one of the posts that held the roof overhang, huffing on a pipe and letting the smoke drift away into the light breeze.

“Got whatcha came for, laddy?”

“Aye. Didn’t take much to get the old bastard to talk.”

“Never does with their kind.” He chuckled, “They’re more concerned about weaseling their way out of trouble than anything else. Cowards the lot of them.”

“Doubly so the slavers.”

He let out an exhausted sigh and cast his vision over the plantation field in front of us, where dozens of his boys were freeing slaves, picking fruit, and generally having a grand time of the place. The more robust of them were delegated to breaking the chains and cages of the Pokémon that were kept here, their cages lining the sides of the mansion.

“I don’t know why you’re having us set this lot free. Makes no difference to any of us, you even said so yourself. ‘Collateral damage’.”

“Aye, I did. But as a privateer I would think you of all people would understand. Men and Pokémon alike were meant to be free, be it from chains of either tyranny, or slavery.”

The grizzled captain laughed, his grin revealing a good number of missing teeth long rotted from his skull, complimenting his ragged beard, “I suppose you have a point boy. As long as you’re paying, doesn’t make a wailord’s shite o’ difference to me.”

“Surely you must feel at least a little good knowing these Pokémon will have a chance at a normal life. Isn’t that why you became a privateer?”

“I’d hardly call this life a normal one, boy.”

“But is it not natural to want freedom? To be your own man?”

His smile remained stalwart on his face, “Aye." Flicking some ashes from his pipe, he stood straight up before me, "You’re too good with words, Mr. Fairaway. Don’t suppose it’s those special eyes of yours that let you see the world the way you do, is it?”

“Perhaps.” I responded, a small smile curling across my lips.

“Ever mysterious.” He began, staying his tongue as a pair of corviknight that had just been set free wasted no time taking off into the sky, flying right in front of us into the wild blue yonder, “Shame. Those two would ‘ave made for some good fightin’ birds.”

“They might yet still be fighting birds, but that is not for us to decide.”

“Words as strong as they are convincing, Fairaway. You’d do good as a politician.”

“Politics are tiresome. I’ve got more important matters, anyway.” I stated, patting my satchel.

“Well, best get back to the ship then, eh? Wouldn’t want to keep you waiting.” He stated, flicking away the last embers in his pipe before stuffing it in his pocket, “Let’s take a walk, shall we?”

“My pleasure.”

Creaking and bending, the aging front steps felt as if they were going to give way beneath us as we walked down from them and onto the packed dirt walkway, lined with dangling oil lanterns every couple dozen meters. Various slaves were walking free of their bondage, down one of the side paths that led to where the ship was anchored just off-shore. Various Pokémon either followed suit on foot, or took off to the sky if they had the means. Crewmates talked and had a grand laugh around the plantation, picking all the nanab berries and tobacco leaves they could, stuffing them into crates as spoils of war to be sold or eaten. At that moment, the whole plantation was a pirate’s paradise.

“Reckon you’ll get a good haul from this lot.” I piped up.

“Aye. Most of these slaves will probably wind up as crewmates too. Could use the man power.”

“You sure the mixing of skin tones won’t bother those you already have?”

“Me crew knows better than that.” He barked, spitting into the dirt beside him, “True freedom knows no skin color, and anyone of my crew that thinks otherwise answers to me personally.”

“I’m sure a less than favorable fate meets anyone on the business end of that deal.”

“Last one beat a young dark skinned boy within an inch of his life. Personally hog tied the fucker and heaved his sorry soul overboard.”

“I’m sure the carvanha appreciated that one.”

“Aye. Crew loved to see it, too. Man was quite the nutter, he won’t be missed.”

“Did they love it as much as they love these spoils?”

The captain laughed, “Almost. Nothing quite beats a good show, eh?”

“The sentiment is shared.” I smiled back.

“I’m just surprised this whole thing went off without a hitch. Almost makes me think something bad’s going to ‘appen.”

“I’m not too worried.”

“That confident, eh?” He inquired, raising his eyebrow to me.

“Always.”

He scoffed, hacking up some more phlegm from his lungs, “If nothing else, you’ll die a stubborn man, Fairaway. I almost-”

Our conversation was cut short by a dark skinned slave woman running out from the brush towards us. Expecting a quarrel, the captain and I immediately brandished our cutlasses and readied ourselves, only for the slave woman to throw herself to the ground on her hands and knees before us, speaking in a language that neither of us could understand.

“You bitch! I outta scalp ya fer that!” He yelled, raising his sword.

“Stay your hand, Captain!” I stated firmly, stopping him with my arm, “What do you want?”

“A-are you the ones responsible for freeing us?” She asked humbly.

I held my breath for a short moment, giving the captain a quick look, “Yes.”

“Thank you so much! You have our infinite gratitude!” She clamored, remaining on her hands and knees. I lowered my arm, and the both of us sheathed our swords.

“Pleasures all ours.”

“I-I do not mean to sound ungrateful, sir, b-but I have a request, if you will have it of me.”

“Well, get on with it then.” The captain barked.

“My daughter. She was stolen from me some time back. She was only a few months old, sold off to some slavers that stopped here.”

“What does she look like?” I asked.

“Skin, like mine. Short dark hair. I didn’t get the full name of the ship, but I think it said ‘Mary-May’ on the hull.”

Without any words, I kneeled down into the dirt, placing my hand on her shoulder which caused her to subconsciously jerk back.

“We are busy men, ma’am.” I began, casting my vision up to the Captain who sighed heavily, knowing what I was going to say next, “But... Should I ever come across your daughter in my travels, rest assured I will do right by you and her. That is a gentleman's promise.”

With a look on her face as if she had seen an angel, her captivating brown eyes looked up at me with equal parts of relief and thankfulness. She took my hand into both of hers, and lowered herself to me and the captain again.

“Thank you so much, you kind soul! That is all that I ask!”

“Good. Now get to the beachhead before we change our mind.” The Captain stated firmly, his patience wearing thin.

“Of course.” She quickly pushed herself to her feet, and bowed to us one last time, hands clasped, “Thank you again. For everything.” Pulling up her dress so that it may not catch her feet, she quickly made pace for the road that led to the landing.

“Quite the bleeding heart, ain’tcha?”

“If nothing else I am a gentleman, and one of my word.”

“You don’t seriously expect to find her, do you?”

“No.” I began, taking in a deep breath, “But assurance is the least I can offer a grieving mother.”

“As long as you don’t expect me to help.” He shrugged, our pace beginning once more.

“Not at all. T’would be rude to impose.”

“Good, ‘cus I wasn’t going to help either way.”

“I’d expect no less.” I replied with a smile, “My sense of justice doesn’t allow me such luxury, unfortunately.”

The Captain sighed, “You’re too kind for this type of world, Fairaway.” He remarked, “I’m surprised the world hasn’t made mince meat o’ you yet.”

“I’m my own brand of cruel, Hornigold, don’t you worry.” I replied, a twinge of solemnness in my voice. We turned on to the smaller, more bumpy walkway that led through a small patch of forest, where on the other side lay where the ship had been anchored.

“Where we off to next?” The captain inquired.

“Back to Alto-Mare.”

“And after that?”

“After that...” I began, breathing in a swathe of fresh salt sea air, “Ideally, I don’t think I’ll be in need of your services any more.”

“Shame. I was growing fond of our adventures, too.”

“Even fonder of my coin purse too, no doubt.”

He let loose a cacophonous laugh that echoed across the plantation, “You are a man wiser beyond your years, Fairaway.”

“And hopefully many more to become wiser yet still.”

“Many more years is all anyone can ask." He smiled, leaning in towards me, "That, and a fine barrel of spirits.”

“In that, captain, we are in agreement.”

Short and cluttered with trees, we made our way through the vegetation and on to the beach, where the high and mighty masts stretching far into the sky greeted us like old friends. Two whole rows of cannons faced towards the island, each row with about 12 guns, harboring firepower that had the means to level the whole island twice over should the need have arisen.

“Quite the beauty when looked at from ashore, ain’t she?” The Captain boasted proudly.

“As equally pretty as she is imposing.”

“Damn fuckin’ right she is.” He laughed, beckoning one of his boys ready a rowboat for us, “We’ll set out tomorrow morning, should be no more than 2 days.”

“What of the remaining evening?”

“For drinking and merriment, of course!” He happily exclaimed.

“For you all, maybe. I think I will retire early, get my beauty sleep.” I smirked, stretching my limbs.

Captain Hornigold let out another loud laugh, “More drink for us then!”


	2. Good Night and Joy be With You All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Suicidal ideation.

**Good Night and Joy be With You All**

With a final swig and clench of my chest, the last drops within this oran rum bottle the captain had given me the night before burned it’s way down into my stomach. A quick gulp of water washed the alcohol aftertaste from my mouth, and I sunk back into my chair. My vision was blurred and the world seemed to spin ever so slightly as I watched the seemingly endless ocean lit only by the dim moonlight pass before me, lapping ever so lightly against the ship’s hull. The small bunk room that the captain let me have had only enough space to sit myself in front of my desk, plus the bed right behind me. Even though this space was tiny, I was thankful, as it certainly beat sleeping with the normal rabble of the ship whose cacophonous ceremony continued on the top deck above me.

With the goal of this voyage in my possession, my path forward was clear. Celebrations, however, are yet to come. While all the young lads partied the night away under the moonlight and dimly lit oil lanterns, I sat here sulking, knowing that I was deserving of no such festivities. The captain, in all his generous manner, insisted I at least partake in the evening drinking, even if it be alone. So naturally, here I sat, the sound of shanties echoing out across the waves and down into my window, wondering if there will ever be a time where I wouldn’t feel completely and utterly sorry for myself.

_You did what had to be done._

The words of this phrase are ones I have repeated to myself hundreds of times, and yet still I couldn’t believe them. Those words in my head echoed an empty sentiment that somehow, because I acted within the bounds of what anyone would normally do, it would absolve me of any wrongdoing. Most of me wanted to believe it so, so badly, but part of me knew that I would never be able to.

Atoning is all I can do now. While the wounds I made may never heal, I can at least try and help heal other wounds as a fool’s attempt to make up for the behaviors of my past. Perhaps, I thought, it may at least appease the ghosts of that fateful day, the same ghosts that torment and anguish me with every passing thought. Yet even with this, my several years of work tracking and finding this gem, something in the back of my mind knew it may never be enough.

Thoughts of ways in which I could truly put things right were never thoughts I liked to entertain, but would surface more violently whenever I partook in evening drinking ceremonies. Different ways in which I could set things right with my very own life began to become more appealing than anything else. Lurching myself from the pinnacle of the cathedral that sat atop the central hill of the grand island city was a thought that always seemed most enticing. A quick and violent end to one undeserving of their life and their gifts. Drowning myself in the ocean was also a nice contender; the peaceful and slow fade away into obscurity that I so dutily deserve.

Different thoughts vied for supremacy on how I would end my life, but each mattered not to me, for I had a few matters to attend to before I closed the curtain on this stage play. One of these things was a letter I had long since wanted to write, but could never muster the courage to do so. Since courage was the only thing I lacked, and liquid courage itself flowed through my veins, now would be a better time than any to take care of it. A tiny voice shoved somewhere in the dark crevices of my mind tried to pull me back, telling me to not do it, as if the primal monkey part of my brain knew that if I did this, it was one less thing keeping me from ending it all, but the voice was not strong enough to stop me. Not this time.

With the strike of some flint and steel that laid nearby, sparks flew onto the small candle that sat atop my desk, dimly illuminating my surroundings. Pulling a blank, folded piece of paper from the pocket of my jacket that hung in the small doorway, I unfolded it and flattened the creases. Uncapping the inkwell that sat in the corner and pulling the pelipper quill pen that was carelessly wedged between gaps in the wood, I dipped the writing instrument into the thick black ink, covering the tip. Letting it drip, I pulled the paper close to me, and began writing whatever phrases came into my mind, with no heed paid to how pathetic it may sound..

_Dearest Emilia,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. ‘Tis nary a moment that passes that I do not think of you, and of us. Memories of our childhood and times spent together are the dearest that I hold in my heart, and I hope it is the same for you._

_I write to you today to ask for forgiveness, which is not easy for me._

_Truth be told I am haunted in every moment of my waking life from what happened to us, what happened to you. Every fiber of my being wishes that that fateful day could be erased and we could have continued our childish adventures like we always had. I wish I could undo all the nasty things I had said, all the times I made fun of you, and make up for all the times where I never told you how much you meant to me._

_I wish you were here. I wish I could see your bright smile, your stunningly captivating eyes and your unwavering happy demeanor. Truth be told I don’t think I have lived a single happy day since I last saw you. I know this sounds utterly pathetic, and you probably think me a fool for even writing all this out, but not a single word written upon this parchment is untrue. I live with those regrets every single day, and they torment me to no end._

_What I wouldn’t give to see you one last time. Should a devil of the crossroads show himself in my doorway this instant and offer me one last day with you in exchange for my soul, I would take it in a heartbeat, for my soul is already damned. Seeing your vibrant face one last time would be worth the torment of a thousand hells. There is no torture too great that would ever be enough to match the anguish I suffer through every day living with what I have done._

_So I write this letter asking for forgiveness, and to let you know that I am finally going to set things straight. While this good deed I am finishing pales in comparison to my misdeeds, I can die knowing at least a small semblance of good came from this darkened void of a soul. While I know not the means by which I shall do it, I will be ending my life soon, and I can only hope that this last act of charity I do for the world will be enough to make up for what I have squandered. I shall go to meet my eternal damnation with open arms, knowing that no torment any hell could inflict would ever be enough to atone for my actions._

_I am sorry, and I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me._

_Yours forever, with all the love in the world,_

_Nico_

Tears parted ways with my eyes, dripping from my cheeks and onto the parchment where it soaked into the fibers that held it together. In that moment, I wanted to hold the letter up and rip it into a thousand tiny pieces, never to be whole again, knowing very well that my forgiveness will never come.

But I needed to try. She wouldn’t want me to not try, at least back when we were kids. Reluctantly, I began rolling up the parchment into a tight tube, small enough that it could sit comfortably within any of my pockets, and held it tight while I reached out to the candle well. Carefully, I held the well over the fold of the paper, and dripped wax on to the open end, quickly hardening and sealing the letter in it’s form. With a heavy sigh, a heart full of remorse, and eyes full of tears, I clenched the letter in my hand. Pushing myself from my chair, I turned towards my jacket only for my vision to be met with the silhouette of a young girl, with long chestnut hair that had to be no older than the age of ten, peering into my room. Quickly, she ducked back behind the door frame as if to avoid my gaze.

_It isn’t her_ , I reminded myself. 

Quickly I pulled the drape of my coat aside, placing the letter within one of the pockets of my jacket, the sound of footsteps faintly pacing just outside my room.

_It isn’t her._

A giggle of the young girl echoed through the narrow passageway, assaulting my ears like some sort of taunt, clawing away at my emotions and the very center of my soul.

_It isn’t her._

“Nikky come out and play!” I heard the young girl’s ethereal voice echo not only in the room, but also within my mind and ears like a horrid case of tinnitus. Tears began flowing anew from my face like rivers and onto the floor boards as I gripped the leather of my jacket. My sorrow had now reached its peak, built from years of pent up raw emotions and regret, clenching my fists in a fit of rage directed at nothing other than myself. My fingernails dug into the palm of my hand until I felt the skin beneath them begin to break.

_It. Isn’t. Her._

“Fine. Maybe later then.” The voice pouted, with the pitter pattering of feet running down to the end of the corridor where the sounds faded from earshot. Unable to withstand the flood of emotions any more, I sobbed, letting out a frail and pathetic weep as I threw myself to the ground. I ran my hands into my hair, gripping and pulling with the force of a vice grip. My room and the world around me began to close in as if in some iron maiden was shackling itself around my mind. Heart pounding fiercely in my chest, and sweat beading up all over my face, I managed to regain some portion of my sense, turning myself about and sitting on the floor, leaning against the small section of wall that I could.

And so I sat there, motionless, sulking in a pile of self pity so large no man could ever climb to the top of it, the only sounds to be heard being that of my whimpering and sniveling that reverberated within my room, a sauna of misery.


	3. All the Comrades That e’er I’ve Had

**First Order of Business**

Clear midday sunlight shone down upon the denizens of the dockyard where the daily bustle was now in full swing. Cargo loads coming off and going on to ships were being hauled by the crateful's, merchants harassed and haggled their way through deals, and the smell of fresh salt sea air invigorated my lungs. Uproars of cawing wingulls were the only sounds that could be heard as they hooted and hollered by the dozens, taking up space on any roof or rigging they could find. Letting it all soak in, I stood there at the end of the plank that led down to the dock, taking a long, good look at the scene as it unfolded before me.

“Guess this is goodbye then, ain’t it?” I heard a voice call out from behind. Quickly turning my head, I saw the captain walking his way over to my side.

“I suppose it is.”

“Well...” He began, placing his hand upon my shoulder, the smell of alcohol still lingering in his breath, “If you’re ever in need of a good crew, you know where to find me.”

“If there will be a need, you’ll be the first I go to.”

He smiled, revealing his signature missing teeth, nodding his head to me with respect, “We’ll be here for a bit getting the slaves squared away and selling off the cargo if you have a change o’ heart.”

“I will keep that in mind, Captain.” I nodded back.

“That’s all I can ask. Take care Fairaway, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Now where’s the fun in that?” I remarked.

He bellowed one last hearty laugh, turning around and heading back to his cabin, “Until next we meet!” He proclaimed, walking through the door to his captain’s quarters.

With a smile on my face from that final friendly interaction with the captain, I began to walk from the deck and on to the plank, treading carefully down step by step until I reached the dock. With one last look at the captain’s mighty frigate, I put a spring in my step, beginning my walk through the bustling dockyard to my first order of business.

On the end of the dockyard lived a bird keeper whomst I paid to keep an eye on one of my friends I’ve had since I was just a boy. If I were to truly launch myself from atop the cathedral this day, I would need this friend’s help. I can only hope that he hadn’t grown too agitated in my absence, as he tends to whenever I’m not around him for long stretches of time.

Weaving between person, pokémon, and shipping crates alike, the walk across the dockyard was slow going. Moving through such a crowded space was almost akin to trudging in shin-deep snowfall that had partly melted and packed down. Thankfully people tended to move out of my path when they could, as my attire was at least moderately more extravagant than that of the commoners’ clothing that populated my surroundings. If nothing else, it made sure that the everyday folk here wouldn’t try to pick a fight with me should I bump into them or obstruct their path.

After diligent walk down the length of the dockyard, I came upon the small shack, with what seemed like dozens of cages both large and small stacked around it. Wasting no time, I rapped the door with my knuckles, the banging resonating within the shack to which no answer followed. Giving it a few more light knocks I held my ears to the door and listened carefully, only to be once again met with no voices from inside. Assuming he must be tending to the birds, I walked past the cages into the sizable area behind his shack where he kept all the caged birds. 

Cells both large and small surrounded me with every manner of flying pokémon you could imagine, from pidove to skarmory. Some merely gave me a curious passing glance, while others cawed and lunged at me through the bars. One of the more curious birds, a fearow, managed to nip at my coat, tugging on it hard enough that I almost fell over. Distracted by all these feathered ne'er-do-wells and their shenanigans, I didn’t even notice I had accidentally come upon the owner of the establishment without even knowing it, feeding my best friend that stood in one of the largest cages he had.

“I trust she’s been good?” I called out.

“Oh, Mr. Fairaway!” He responded happily with a smile, “She’s been great! Very calm. You raised her well.”

“Thank you.” I responded, shaking his hand.

“You’re back pretty early, no? Everything go well?”

“Went off without a hitch. Nary a scratch nor bruise upon me.”

“An optimal outcome.”

“In every sense of the sentiment.” I agreed, walking toward the cage where my large feathered friend eagerly awaited my arrival. Reaching my hand through the cage, I began scratching the back of her neck, to which her feathers ruffled up in happiness, her long flowing apical mane fluttering in the breeze.

“Thank you for taking good care of her.”

“Pleasures all mine. It’s not often I get to handle a pidgeot, especially one as well mannered as yours.”

Pulling my hand away from her, I reached to my coin purse that dangled from my belt, “What’s the damage?”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s on me.”

“Surely you jest?” I remarked, giving him a quizzical glare.

“Not in the slightest. Like I said, the pleasure was all mine. All I ask is that you spread the good word of your friendly dockyard birdkeeper.”

“That is incredibly humble of you. Are sure you are in no need of payment?”

“Positive.” He proclaimed, unlocking the cage and allowing my friend to walk out freely.

“A profusion of thanks to you, kind sir.”

“Once more, the pleasure is all mine.”

Stretching her wings, she gave her enormous span a few hefty flaps, kicking up dirt and dust, bellowing around us in a thin cloud that sent both of us into a minor coughing fit.

“Bloody hell, eager one she is!” The birdkeeper shouted happily as she folded her wings back inwards.

“‘Pon my honor she’s the strongest flier I’ve ever laid eyes on.” I proudly proclaimed, continuing to give the length of her neck some scratches once more. Pulling a small chunk of break from one of my pouches that I had kept from the morning's breakfast, I gave it a light toss into the air, where Pidgeot leapt at and plucked it from the air with lightning speed.

“You’ll get no doubt from me, that’s for sure.”

Staring at the feathered beauty of my friend, the two of us watched as she quickly chewed and swallowed the bread piece whole. I enjoyed a few more moments indulging her need for attention before I finally piped to her.

“Well, to the top of the cathedral with you.” I said, taking my hands away, “I’ll call for you when I need you.” With a friendly chirp, she bore her wings again and took to the skies with but a few strokes of her massive wings, kicking up the dust into our eyes once again.

“Gorgeous bird, that one.” The birdkeeper muttered in amazement as we watched her soar into the air, dwarfing every bird that passed her by.

“Had her since I was a wee lad. Seems like almost yesterday she was flying around the house, ripping everything to shreds.” I laughed.

“Considering that, you’ve definitely done well by her.” He complimented, patting me on the back.

“Thanks.” I began, turning my head back towards him, “I’ll not keep you from your duties, then. I have some errands of my own as well. Thank you again for the handout, that was very generous of you.”

“Just spread the good word is all I ask!” He smiled, walking back over to his bag of seed, heaving it up and walking towards some of the other cages where he tossed the grain about for the birds to fight over. Content on leaving this world of birds behind me, I took in a large breath full of dusty air, and decided it was time to make way towards my next set of business.

**Second Order of Business**

The roads and walkways of Alto-Mare are all made of cobbled stone, with wrought iron fences everywhere that seemed to allow or deny access almost completely at random. To normal people without a guide to help them, this city may as well be a maze to get lost in, but is generally not too hard to navigate once you’re used to it. Locals here have long since prattled on about how the gates and fences shift as if possessed by spirits, even since I was young. I’ve never seen anything of the like first hand, but the city did give off the feeling that such a thing might not seem beyond the realm of possibility. 

Gardens larger than the houses they were tied to were a common sight as well, with each garden growing more extravagant than the last as they passed me by. At the end of the road on which I found myself walking was the culmination of this steady change of scenery; my uncle and aunt's house that has been here for generations, passed down from one child to the next. Hanging vines and shrubberies covered the walls of the building, making it seem almost as if nature was trying to completely reclaim it. Taking in the humbling sight of all the vegetation, I opened the unlocked wrought iron fence that led into their small front yard, walking up the stone staircase to the gorgeously crafted mahogany double doors. Picking up the handle of the knocker, I brought it down with two rapid knocks, and waited patiently. It was not long before I was greeted by the sight of their butler, who opened the door with a modicum of surprise.

“Mr. Fairaway! You’re back early!”

“I am indeed. I trust everything here is as fine as whence I left?”

“Naturally! Nothing much ever changes here, as you know. Please, do come in.” He insisted, motioning for me to enter. Walking through the meticulously crafted doorway, my vision was immediately met with an even more pristine looking marble floor and a large gilded staircase that fanned to two sides. It led to the balconies that stretched across either side of the foyer with numerous doors that led to various rooms above.

“I’ll fetch the misses, she’s in the kitchen preparing lunch for the young ones.”

“I shall wait here then.” I shrugged, enjoying the atmosphere of the foyer as the butler waltzed over to one of the doors on the ground floor. Large and tantalizing, the crystal chandelier that hung in the center of the room reflected and refracted all many spectacular colours that ever so slowly crept and danced around the room. Light shining in through the large glass window above the front door gave the perfect amount of light for the spectacular show of colours to truly be fleshed out. 

As quickly as my attention was lost, it was quickly reclaimed from the chandelier, harkened by the door as it opened back up to my aunt who quickly waltzed over to me, holding her dress up as careful not to trip. Shortly behind her was my Gardevoir, Gloria, floating eagerly through the doorway to be at my side once again.

“Nico, you’re back soon!”

“ _Master Nico!_ ” I heard Gloria’s delighted psychic voice echo within my head. She quickly passed my aunt and floated over to me, holding her arms out. Holding mine out as well, she practically slammed into me as we came to an embrace, spinning from the momentum caused by her speed, “ _I’m so glad you are okay!_ ”

“Happy to be okay.” I smiled.

“I thought you were to be gone for a week! Why are you back so early?”

“Good tailwinds, and the mission was a resounding success. I trust Gloria here was well behaved?” I teased, turning my smiling face to hers as I continued to hold her in my arms.

“She was an absolute doll to have in the house! The kids positively adored her! She was such a help with the chores and everything! You simply must have her come over more often!”

“ _I-it was nothing, really!_ ” She nervously re-affirmed.

“She says it’s all in a day's work.”

“Oh, don’t be so modest.” My aunt began, almost scolding her, “You’re a wonderful pokémon, and Uncle Nico here is blessed to have you.”

“Blessed is an understatement.”

“ _Oh no, it is I who is blessed!_ ” She argued, hugging me tight for a quick moment before floating away from my arms.

“Now that you’re here, you simply must stay for the luncheon, I insist!”

“I would love nothing more, auntie Merrimack, but sadly I have business I must tend to quickly.”

“I will not take no for an answer!” She barked angrily.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to just this once.” I began, the look on her face souring as I patted the satchel that was tied to my belt, “It’s very important.”

“Too important to say hello to your nephews!?”

“Afraid so.” I sighed, “Tell you what, when all’s said and done, I’ll come back for dinner.”

Her staunchly disgruntled gaze did not relent for the several moments of silence that passed. Understanding what she wanted, I drew in a deep breath.

“I _promise_ I will be back for dinner.”

“You’d better be! Those kids look up to you, you know! They’ll be very upset if they find out they’ve missed you!”

“I know, that’s why I’ve promised.”

“Good. Now, go do your errands. Off with you!” She insisted militantly, walking towards us and swatting her hands, corralling us towards the door, “Keep this one on his leash, will you Gloria?”

“Only as much he’ll let me!” She giggled as we passed through the door.

“Get those errands done quick, you hear me boy!?”

“Of course Auntie, if for no other reason than you told me to!”

“That’s what I like to hear!” She stated with a smile, closing the door behind us. I began the backtrack immediately, Gloria levitating beside me as we passed through the wrought iron gate, clicking it closed behind us.

“ _Was your mission truly a success?_ ”

“Indeed it was. Nary a scratch or bruise on anyone, crateful's of fruit for the captain and crew, and I got what I had been looking for. A resounding success by every measure of the words.”

“ _I am happy to hear that. Yet even still with this resounding success, I see doubt plagues you severely. What is wrong master?_ ”

I cast my vision to the side, taking in a deep breath, “It’s nothing.”

“ _What you say and what you mean are different._ ” She interjected, floating in front of me, impeding my path, “ _What bothers you?_ ”

“I said it’s nothing.” I replied firmly, trying to walk around her to no avail as she seemed intent on getting an answer from me, blocking all of my attempts to progress.

“ _You need not suffer what you are feeling alone. I don’t like seeing you like this._ ”

“Returning the orb is my only concern right now.” I replied sternly.

“ _And your well being is **my** only concern right now._”

With a huff, I gave her a quick look up and down.

“ _Please._ ”

“Let me return the orb, and I’ll give you the answers you seek.”

Her eyes squinted with concern, a solemn expression falling upon her face. However upset she may have been, the answer seemed to be enough for the time being, as she floated back to my side, allowing us to continue.

“Thank you.”

“ _I only wish to help, you know._ ”

“I know, and for that I am ever grateful.”

“ _I just wish you would let me do more._ ”

“For me, there’s nothing you can do. I promise you that.”


	4. All I’ve Done for Want of Wit

**To Right a Wrong**

There we found ourselves, standing at the edge of a tall cobbled stone wall. Superficially, it looked no different than the hundreds of stone walls we had seen before, and would otherwise pay no heed to it had I not known about the true secrets hidden behind them. What we see here gives a vision of nothing more than flat rolling grasslands, interesting to none but mareep that mayhaps wish to graze upon them. Unbeknownst to even the most educated and psychically adept of our world lay something that not many human eyes have ever been privileged to see.

“ _Are you sure this is the spot, master?_ ”

“This is the spot.”

“ _What’s special about this spot?_ ”

“You’ll see.”

Reaching into my satchel, I produced the illustrious blue orb which now seemed even more brilliant under the light of midday. I closed my eyes, focusing the psychic energies that coursed within my veins. As the tips of all my nerve endings began to tingle, I felt the orb vibrate firmly even within the grip of my fingers. Opening my eyes, the orb began to float above my palm, a humble glow inside that seemed to hum ever so slightly. Light around the stone wall shimmered and shifted like heat rising from a blistering stone road, then, as if a hole in the fabric of space tore itself open in front of me, the illusion before us began to fade, revealing what was truly beyond that stone wall. A path, leading down into a vast garden with a large fountain at its center that could be seen about one hundred meters in front of us.

“This way.” I stated, walking through the hole in the mirage that I had torn. Gloria was surprised, but reluctantly followed close behind, the tear sealing itself as we passed into the Secret Garden. Slowly the orb floated back down into my palm, and I raised it high above my head.

“Guardians!” I bellowed out with lungs of brass, “What was once lost has now been found! I come to restore the proper order of this place!”

Only the sound of my voice echoing between the trees and under the canopy could be heard amidst the deafening silence. No pokémon, no movement, and not so much as a single breeze that would rustle the leaves of the tall oak trees. With no sign of the island’s guardians, I began to walk forward, my footfalls on the cobbled road echoing back to us with every step. The atmosphere within this place seemed unnaturally still, as if frozen in time, beyond the grasp of even nature itself, ironically as the trees stood dozens of meters into the air above the two of us. A thin layer of dirt and dust kicked up into the air with every step that was taken, signifying that these cobbled roads have not seen footfalls for at least a century.

“ _I feel as if we should not be here._ ”

“We shouldn’t, but our intentions are pure. The guardians will see this and show themselves in time.”

“ _Here’s hoping they are as benevolent as the stories tell._ ”

“If not, then we have you.”

“ _I do not mean to sound scared, but I doubt I would win such a fight._ ”

“We won’t need to win, we just need to not lose.”

She nodded slowly in understanding, and returned to her curious sightseeing of the luscious greenery that surrounded us. I too, began to partake in staring at the various sights. While a lot of the flowers and trees were in fact living, they seemed dull, almost beyond words. It was as if an ever so small amount of color was wiped away from these plants on a painting; as if the painter had mixed every color he had used to make this scenery with an every so faint dash of grey. It was then I felt that same feeling that Gloria was talking about: we should not be here. The refusal of our atmosphere to stir or move with it’s ever so slightly dulled palate gave off an eeriness the likes of which I had never felt before. Like a tear into this silent canvas, I heard a frail yelp from Gloria right behind me. Quickly turning around, I saw her staring into the trees with her hands over her mouth.

“ _I think I saw something!_ ”

“Relax, it’s nothing to worry about.”

With a sigh, I turned around to face forward, blinking as I rotated my head. Upon opening my eyes, my vision was immediately met with an intense glare from a pair of disembodied warm ruby eyes that seemed to stare directly into my soul. My heart skipped a beat and I pushed myself backwards, tripping and falling on to the ground where I heard another scared yelp come from Gloria. 

I stared at those eyes for what felt like ages, my heart throbbing in my heart, screaming for me to flee. My legs shook and my arm trembled as I lay there on the stones, looking as these eyes stared right through me. They began to dance and shimmer, ever so slowly revealing the Latios that called this garden home, his intense vision never breaking from mine.

“ _Why have you come here, psychic? Do you seek to subjugate us?_ ” A deep and commanding voice demanded from within my mind.

“Apologies for the rude intrusion, guardian.” I began, slowly pushing myself back up and bowing down to him, “I have come to return that which you have lost.”

“ _Impossible. What was lost from this place has eluded even our most keen of eye._ ”

“And yet here I stand with what you seek.” I stated, straightening myself as I produced the orb from the pocket in my jacket, holding it up to the dim light that shone through the gaps in the tree branches above. His mouth fell agape in awe as he stared into the orbs deep blue brilliance, entrancing him in a state of utter shock.

“ _My eyes must be deceiving me._ ”

“They do not, guardian. I’ve tracked this thing for years now, and I seek to give it to its rightful owners.”

“ _The perils you must have braved..._ ” He responded plainly, his gaze never leaving the orb.

“No perils, just friends in many places.” I smiled.

“ _While I commend you on not only your achievement, but also your modesty, I must remark the orb seems to be different now somehow than all those years ago._ ”

“How so?”

“ _I do not know. Stay here, adventurer, I will seek the counsel of one of our elders, he will know for sure if this is the correct one. I shan’t be long._ ”

“Wait, correct one!?”

Before I even had a chance to finish my sentence, he vanished from sight, leaving only a very mild breeze in his absence. With a sigh, I placed the orb back into my pocket, and began walking over to a tree that lay just off the path.

“ _What are you doing?_ ”

“Well we have to wait right?” I asked, sitting myself at the base of the towering oak tree, “May as well relax. Probably won’t see this place ever again.”

“ _I suppose so._ ” She nodded in agreement, floating elegantly over and taking a seat besides me, “ _For how eerie this place is, it sure is relaxing._ ”

“Yeah. It’s so quiet I can actually hear myself think.”

“ _A luxury neither of us can normally afford!_ ” 

Her remark got us both laughing, our cackles echoing throughout the garden. For that short moment, we enjoyed our happiness there in the still, unchanging gardens. It didn't take long for my laughter to die down, and as I took in a deep breath of relaxation, Gloria placed her hand on top of my own, staring at me with her intense pink eyes.

“ _What will you do, now that you have righted this wrong?_ ” She inquired. Like a sudden storm surge, my mood began to weigh heavy, knowing full well what came next after this last errand. A cloud of gloom began to cast its shadow over me, my visage turning from one of cheer, to one of solemn contemplations.

“I do not know.”

“ _Surely you must have something in mind master._ ” Her soft fingers began stroking the top of my hand ever so gently.

“I do...”

**More Than You Bargained For**

“What do you mean this isn’t it!?” I shouted.

“ _This soul dew you have procured is indeed authentic._ ” The elder Latios began, his voice even more stern and commanding than that of the guardian, “ _But it is not the soul dew we are searching for._ ”

“So what the hell do we have here then?”

“ _Another simple soul dew. The one we are looking for is very specific, young psychic._ ”

“There are multiples of these things!?”

“ _Yes, any of our kind can choose to prematurely end their life and become one of these things, condensing their spirit into a soul dew just like this one._ ”

“You speak as if you are a mad man!” I retorted angrily, throwing my arms to my side, “So all these years were wasted then?”

“ _Not entirely. Although multiple soul dews exist, they are still incredibly rare. With each one we find, the chances of finding the right one become ever better._ ”

“Doesn’t do us much good right now though, does it?”

“ _Your mind is fixated on the negative. This is a net gain, I assure you._ ” He stated firmly, staring at me with his eyes that were painted even more crimson than that of the guardian’s.

“Of course it is! Years of my life were wasted trying to find that fucking thing!”

“ _Master Nico, please._ ” I heard Gloria plead within my mind. Her soothing voice immediately dampened my rage, allowing me to draw in a deep breath, letting loose an audible sigh.

“Sorry. I’ll see myself out now.”

“ _Do not fret, friend._ ” The elder began, placing his hand on my shoulder as I began to turn around, “ _What you have done was no easy feat and is very much appreciated. We would be humbled if you would continue your search, as you seem to have access to resources that we could only hope of._ ”

“Why is that?” I barked.

“ _Take your pick._ ” He stated aggressively, “ _Poaching, endless conflicts, or people who simply have pure evil in their hearts. The winds of this world are changing and it is not safe for us to show ourselves any more. As such, we cannot mingle with your kind as once we could._ ”

“I promise you, I’ve always wanted to do good by your kind, elder.” I began with a deep sigh, “The guardians are the reason I am alive today. Whether the guardians of today are the same of yesteryear I do not know, but part of me has always felt compelled to repay my debt, and set right so many wrongs I have done in my life.”

“ _Your past matters not to us. You are a kind soul and that enough is-_ ”

“I am many things, but a kind soul I am not.” I quickly interrupted, pulling myself from his light grasp, “How long has your ‘special’ soul dew been missing?”

“ _The better part of forty years or so._ ”

“Does it look like the one I gave you?”

“ _All soul dews are nearly identical to the human eye, psychic. Including that one._ ”

“Is there a way that I can tell which one is the right one?”

“ _For a human? It would be hard to tell. For us, it is easy: the soul within will be burning hot with rage and contempt so fierce it would drive any of our kind not suited to handle it completely and utterly mad._ ”

“By the lord above, speak some sense man!” I ordered, turning to face him once again.

“ _I don’t expect you to understand. We weave psychic fabric far beyond your comprehension. It is our power that conceals this grove, and it is our power that protects this island. Such powers are beyond your comprehension._ ”

“You speak of bloody witchcraft.”

“ _As a fellow psychic I expected more from you. I assure you it is not witchcraft. Grand powers based completely in reality made only to seem like witchcraft, but that story is not for the ears of commoners like yourself._ ”

“Watch your tongue, old man.” I snipped, turning back around and stomping away from them.

“ _You are to us, as durants are to you. Numerous, and more often than not, unworthy of our notice._ ”

“So I’ve gone from a hero to barely being worth your notice now, is that it!?”

“ _Most humans are not worth our notice. You are an exception._ ”

“Only because I can do what you can't!?”

The elder fell silent for a long moment, “ _Yes._ ”

I scoffed, making a quick pace in whatever direction would take me farthest away from those ungrateful cretins. Silence fell upon the garden once more, the only sound in my ears being that of my heart pounding hard in my chest with pure frustration. Feeling my face go red, I began gritting my teeth at the audacity of those who would presume me to be nothing more than manure in a field. In a fit of rage, halfway down the path, I turned around, and screamed at them with intense vitriol.

“You fuckers will have your soul dew, or my corpse upon it!”


	5. All the Harm That e’er I’ve Done

“Here.”

“ _This gravestone?_ ”

“Yes.”

“ _Did you know them?_ ”

“Yes.”

A solemn silence fell between us for a few long moments as the gentle sea breeze swayed the lofty grass on the hilltop.

“ _How long ago?_ ”

“12 years, 3 months, 16 days.”

“ _You remember it that clearly?_ ”  
“How couldn't I?”

“ _Were you two close?_ ”

I swallowed hard, fighting back the tears manifesting in my eyes and the pain closing my throat, “Yes.”

“ _You must miss them dearly to feel this way._ ”

“I do.” I muttered, no longer able to fight the tears from pouring from my eyes, “Devil curse me, I do.”

“ _Shall I leave you grieve?_ ”

“Please.”

“ _Very well. I will wait for you down the road. And Master?_ ”

“Yes?”

She floated towards me, hugging me tightly with her arms wrapped around my body, resting her forehead upon my shoulder.

“ _You **are** kind. You may doubt yourself, but that doesn’t change who you truly are._”

Slowly, her grip on my body relaxed, pulling away from me as she levitated back towards the other end of the long dirt road leading to the singular gravestone. Before she had even floated out of ear shot, I buckled down, unable to contain my emotions. Collapsing down to my hands and knees, I began to sob uncontrollably, my chest tightening up as my breaths became staggered and labored. Tears flowed from my eyes, down my cheeks and into the dirt in front of the tombstone, creating small wet patches that grew with each passing moment.

“I’ve finally found the courage to come see you again.” I muttered between struggling breaths, “After all these years, I knew it would be tough, but never would I think it would have been this tough to face you again.

“I tried to do good and yet still I failed. I’m a bloody fucking disgrace!” I yelled through gritting teeth, clenching tight a fistful of dirt and pounding my fist repeatedly into it until my arm tired and my knuckles became scraped and bloodied. The tears had since stopped in the middle of my fit, my eyes too dry to let any more emotions flow, even if they wanted to.

“I was going to do my good deed and rid myself of this world... I was going to set everything right!”

I brought my scraped hands from under the dirt in which they were buried, and into my jacket, producing the letter I had written those few nights ago at sea.

“I even wrote you a letter, because I’m too much of a fucking coward to say anything myself.”

Slowly, I placed the letter in the small, shallow hole I had inadvertently dug, and moved some dirt back over it, covering it and patting it down so hopefully no weather would carry it away.

“I will still do good by you, I promise. I will set things right eventually; the way things should be. But that day is not today, for my work is not yet done.” I whispered into the dirt.

Calmly and solemnly, I pulled myself back up onto my knees, and took a long stare into the gravestone that stood before me.

**Here lies  
Emilia Fairaway**

**May your magnificent red wings  
soar as grand in the next life  
as they did in this one,  
and may your beautiful eyes  
of gold grant you passage into  
any life you seek to live.**

“Seems just like yesterday you were laughing here on my lap...” I muttered, will too weak to muster the energy to stand up completely. A brisk breeze howled at me from the side, weaving its way between the roots of my sweat laden hairs, sending a ghastly chill down my spine. As if to mock me, the sound of a young girl's laughter from within the grass echoed in the wind, heralding my hallucinations once more. This time, however, I had no energy to make it go away, and instead embraced my madness. Turning my vision to the side, my eyes were laid upon by the silhouette of my young sister by choice, Emilia, levitating above the ground about 10 meters away. Even after all I had done, she still continued to smile at me, her pleasant demeanor a warm beacon amidst the chilling sea breeze. Be it my imagination, or her somehow reaching out to me through the shattered veil, was of no consequence to me any more.

“ _You are too hard on yourself brother. It was not your fault._ ”

As much as I wanted to talk, to entertain the image that floated before me, my body could not muster the willpower. Not to cry, not to stand, not to move. My body forced me to kneel there, as the ghostly silhouette of her was slowly carried away, leaving nothing but the grass beneath her swaying in the wind.

I knelt there for what felt like an eternity in an emotion laden stupor. I didn't know how long it took before my body finally mustered the what was needed to push itself to its feet. Chilled, the wind now clawing its way under my jacket, I decided that my visit here was enough languish for one day. With no more energy in my body for sadness or despair, I began to slowly walk my way back down that dirt road, where Gloria stood eagerly, awaiting for my return.

Almost instinctively, I gave that gravestone one last passing glance. Maybe it was me hoping to see her there again, maybe it was me expecting her to make a reappearance as she was once, all those years ago. Whatever the reason, it was not to be fulfilled, as instead I was met with nothing more than a barren hilltop, where the gravestone stood singly as a stalwart vigil. Yet in that moment, for the first time in many years, I felt something. A semblance, a splinter of peace that reached out to me and touched my very soul, sending shivers slithering down every last nerve ending in my body.

I know not of what damnation will meet me when the bell tolls, but in that moment, I knew that it would not toll today. For as long as my redemption lay out there somewhere in the world, my parting glass shall remain empty.

And perhaps through my redemption, I may yet find a way to stay my own execution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story! I quite enjoyed making this one, as colonial era history is one of my favorite eras. It is not long and was not intended to be long, but still I hope you found at least some enjoyment in it. Perhaps I will revisit this story in the future, but for now, it shall remain as is. I have much work to do on other projects I have taken up, and I hope to see you there as well!


End file.
